


Magic Pairings

by LorienLover1107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Lavender/Parvati, mentioned Harry/Ginny - Freeform, sex ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienLover1107/pseuds/LorienLover1107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all students may know, but the sorting hat doesn't just sort houses. It sorts sexualities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dark hair is all I can see in front of me. If I got stuck with Malfoy as my partner again I swear I will faint. It's bad enough every year they make us take sex ed. And do they really need to funnel us in one by one every time?  
"Ouch," Harry yowls at me. I stepped On his ankle again.  
"Sorry Harry, I was not really paying attention."  
"You're fine, not ready to learn about how babies are made yet?" Harry jokingly says," As long as you are not with Lovegood you will be fine. Can you imagine learning about this with your crush?"  
"Just hope you don't get Gin-"  
"Enter please Mr. Potter," a professor says as we finally reach the great hall.  
A minute later I hear my name, "Enter please Ms. Granger."  
As I enter, McGonnagal shows me the sorting hat filled with slips of paper on them with names on them. She tell me to pick my partner.  
I insert my right hand and grab a slip at the bottom of the sentimental hat. LUNA LOVEGOOD.  
Oh no, this is going to be awful.


	2. the assembly

"Hello Hermione Granger," a soft voice says, "you are my partner today." "That is correct Lu, are you ready for a day of FUN," I say, my throat dripping with sarcasm like it was honey.  "No, not really, I don't particularly find sex Ed that enjoyable." "I-I-Um. Let's get to the first session."  Professor McGonnagal stands before the assembly in her normal green robes. "Girl/Girl pairings to the left. Boy/Boy right. Girl/Boy middle. Those who are alone please head towards the back please!"  "That puts us in the left, Mione." "I know Lu." Seriously how can I like this girl so much? As the lesson begins I notice how disproportionate the room is. There are eight girl pairing, over on the other side of the room six boy pairing, and three people in the way back. Everyone else is in the middle of the room.   "Now students, it is time once again for sexual education," Dumbledoor starts,"and this year we have done an experiment." That got our attention, and Lu and I crane to hear him over the people gabbing in front of us.  "You all shall see what the experiment is by supper tonight," he says with a chuckle,"but let's just say it's amusing. Now just let the sessions begin" McGonagall stands again,"All right, please stay in the groups you are all in now and follow the professor that is standing in front of you."


	3. Chapter 3

We follow Madam Hooch out the wooden double doors. She leads us through the jungle of stairs to her office. Once inside, the board says, "Sit at a table with your partner, and await further instructions."  
We sat next to each other at the front of the room. Directly behind us is ParvatiPatil and Lavender Brown, who are ogling at each other. "Do you understand the experiment?" I ask Lu. "I'm getting there," she breathes out. Madam Hooch moves to the front and begins the lesson. "Class, as Headmaster Dumbledoor has said, we are doing an experiment for you sixth years. Instead of learning about sexual intercourse you all will learn about each other." with that she turned around and writes on the board a list of questions. "Before we start you must all have a little veritaserum. For those of you who have completely stopped in the potions world, it is the truth serum." She hand around a small clear glass vial and once we have all swallowed the sticky liquid she says,"You may begin."


	4. Chapter 4

"1. Who has been the biggest influence in your life?  
2\. What kinds of things really make you laugh?  
3\. What’s your favorite place in the entire world?  
4\. Who is your best friend? What do you like about him/her?  
5\. Favorite movie of all time? Why so?  
6\. What’s your biggest goal in life right now?  
7\. What is your favorite way to spend a Saturday?  
8\. Do you have any pet peeves?  
9\. What was your family like growing up?  
10\. What were you like as a kid?  
11\. What should I know about you that I’d never think to ask about?  
12\. Did you—or do you—have a nickname? What’s the story behind it?  
13\. Who was your favorite schoolteacher or college professor? Why?  
14\. Have you figured out your calling in life? What is it?  
15\. What do you hate most about the dating proccess?" is written upon the black board. I am starting to feel the effects of the potion, as well as the expiremet. "Lu? Where are you getting at with that idea?"  
"It's right in front of us. Or rather behind us, look behind you Mione."  
As I turn around I spy Lavender and Parvati. Scratch that, I see Lavender and Parvati MAKING OUT. Whipping back around Luna says, " It's like the muggle online dating. Except the hat chose our perfect pair at this school."  
"Really?" I smirk at how perfect it is, "then we better play by the rules," What is your favorite way to spend a Saturday?"  
"It was looking for Nargles, bit now I suspect it will be cuddling with you."


End file.
